


Sunny and Cloudy Days; A Collection of Poems and Prose

by AD_Sunshine16



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Personal Favorite, Poems, Poetry, but ya know, critic would help!!!, it's poetry so-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AD_Sunshine16/pseuds/AD_Sunshine16
Summary: Basically the title, some emo poetry, some not. Enjoy if you do!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I think I have this set up in chapters, I'm not sure. But, nonetheless, a preface for the first poem. This was a poem, idk I'm not good at differentiating between poems and prose, based on the painting The Sleepers by Gustave Courbet, and I highly recommend looking at an image of it before reading! If i knew how to link it on here I would, I'm sorry.

And though I wrap in your sweet embrace,  
I find it that one may pass  
And intrude to try and taste this,  
A rose soft scene;  
Think ill of the comfort we have  
In our own skins,  
Enough to bear flesh towards each other in the most simple of ways.

They will not let us sleep easy.  
We are not resting cherubim in a self made Eden.  
We are the weary children of Eve,  
Seeking to revert our ways, slip to our sleepy nature after scaling the garden wall  
They, too, like Mother Eve before us,  
Will strip us of our dreamland.

This is not a moment of passion,  
Dear Sweetness,  
But of comfort,  
Of longing for days of soft sunlight rays.  
Longing for the innocence that was stripped from us and our intentions  
By perverse painter's gaze.

We seek to glean sleep,  
Side by side.  
They seek to gawk and damn  
For our bare hide.

If I find one were to pass  
And sign our names for an eternal fiery slumber,  
I would find that I would not care.  
For,  
My Dear,  
Here we have found solace in each other,  
In our Eden,  
In your heaven  
Where I have equated angel's wings  
To your rabbit heartbeat. 

-AD


	2. February 12th, 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are bullet point poems a thing? If they aren't o well

1.  
The unabashed laughter my brother booms from his chest, like a firework in a southern summer sky,  
Unique in its awe and show stopping  
unapologetically his own  
The kind of laughter that he sets free in our rides home from school,  
in the midst of pillow wars and in the moments my soft body hits jagged ground only to bounce back up again  
ready for whatever he has next.

2.  
Four car door windows down  
Full ac blasting  
Rocketing sixty around a twenty five curve  
The air smells like excitement and stirs my hair alive with recklessness  
It calls with a keen whistle.

3.  
Days spent with the light shining through an open window just right  
Podcast playing from some distant room down the hall just loud enough to hear  
It feels like a soft scene from a show has come to life inside the room of blue  
The hum of words is lulling.

4.  
The statement:  
"I love you"  
In all of its beautiful and terrifying forms.

5.  
Coaches and players yelling from the fields around me  
Loud and familiar  
Like singing out the lyrics to a childhood lullaby  
The instructions and play calls reach my ears and I mouth along to the words  
It smells like what I assume heaven does  
And the cheers ring out louder than a dozen angel choirs.

6.  
Rare and fleeting  
Hushed and rushed tones  
Secrets that will some day come to light, loved and cherished within me  
Throwing words and ideas and statements at me that make my mind race and my smile widen  
Their voice is a melody repeat could never ruin.

7.  
Rain rolling off a rusting tin roof  
Filling in the spaces between the solid  
Thud  
Thud  
Thuds of the old and well loved rocking chair  
Home to many hearts.

8.  
Tiny children tripping over words too big to fit in their mouths just yet  
Determination and wonder spur them on  
Much to anyone's amusment  
Babble ensues and giggles ring  
And they are one step closer to where they want to be  
Growing, even into noise.

9.  
The attention grabbing vibration of my phone  
Alerting me to those who value my time and thought  
The shock of the buzz is worth the smile.

10.  
His feet are sock covered and propped on the table to my mother's humorous annoyance  
Muscles sore from labor  
Aching in age way past the years that he has actually lived  
He stares me down with dark eyes that light like fire and pitch like coal  
A small puff comes from his lungs and past his teeth as he looks at me  
And he smiles.

These are the sounds that make me glad I'm alive.


	3. Petrichor

This is the time in which you must depart  
Leave my atmosphere and return to your true home  
Like bodies to the earth,  
Falling apart then back together once more,  
Renewed in Mother Earth's womb

But unlike death,  
Your departure is not permanent

And until the moment we can collide our minds in an array that can only be explained as star dust once more  
I will keep you with me,   
dear friend  
In this here,

Your Petrichor.


	4. How To Find Love

Step One:  
Accept the fact that you'll probably meet them when you shouldn't  
Like at a best friend's birthday party   
Where the bow on their head is meant for her but  
You swear the card was addressed to you.  
Or, of all places, the internet  
Where neither of you understand what exactly is going on  
But all you are certain of is you both seem to enjoy it  
But   
Nothing is true on the internet, as everyone will tell you, as well as the dangers.   
Or a chance meeting at the dog park,  
Them offering you tissues because you just can't help it,  
Knowing you'll never see these happy pups again is just a bit too much for you.  
Realize when your fingertips graze as you grab the kleenex that  
You were prematurely grieving this encounter. 

Step Two:  
Put on your persona  
The one that you believe makes you seem far more attractive than you feel  
But will come to regret after they've broken down the walls  
And call you out on it after the days of being genuine have become easy habit and living rather than fear and acting. 

Step Three:  
Establish your first heartbreak  
After friendship is obtained,  
Jokes that are only funny to the two of you are made,   
Calls in the dark of the night being answered with haste and a happy face,  
Falling asleep to the others far off heart beat,  
And you swear that this is it  
This is love

Disappear.

Write them a letter of weeping  
Feel hollow for a while  
Forget how to hold a pen properly if it is not addressed to them  
Create nothing  
Not even the new you that you are supposed to.  
In essence, become a ghost story  
Try not to worry about who may be inheriting your spot.

Step Four:  
Get lucky  
Because if you do  
Those stars that you swore had aligned for the two of you will do so one last time  
And when the sky is clear and just right  
You can then collide in a grand supernova  
Or overshadow everyone with the eclipse that is your loving reunion.


	5. Black Out Poetry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I found my old copy of Heaven Is For Real and decided to just  
> Ruin it with sharpie.   
> These are the first 3 pages or so.

Prologue- Angel's at Arby's:

Memories  
Savory  
Sweet  
bursting with reasons  
to fall   
into nightmare

___

Last night,  
across vast stretches of empty,  
we sin  
passing through light   
were spent much of life.  
Years passed,  
sitting next to,  
see,  
shining in the dark  
angels sang to me. 

\----

Softly, I noticed  
without hesitation  
angels look like

You

looked me right in the eye  
I sit  
astonished into speechlessness

\----

Praying   
rocked me to my core.  
I handle   
the glinted moonlight  
and marvel  
at the things i had just heard.

How could he have known?


End file.
